Messagerie quasi instantannée
by labulle
Summary: Blaise s'ennuie fermement dans son cachot, lorsqu'il finit par recevoir des messages anonymes.


**OS Blaise/OC écrit pour l'année dernière pour l'anniversaire de Millou. Je viens de le retrouver dans mes archives, et j'avais complètement oublié son existence ^^ Donc je le poste pour le partager avec vous. J'espère qu'il vous plaira :)**

* * *

 **Messagerie quasi instantanée.**

* * *

Pour la cinquième fois consécutive, il venait de finir de comptabiliser toutes les pierres de sa cellule. Merlin que le temps passait lentement !

Blaise soupira. Il en avait encore pour une semaine à rester cloitré dans cette cellule, mais ça valait le coup ! Voir le poulpe géant parcourir la cour sur des patins à roulettes était un souvenir mémorable. Bien sûr, se faire attraper par le col par ce vieux Rusard et jeter au cachot l'était moins, mais dans quelques jours, il n'y penserait plus.

Il finit par se rallonger sur sa couchette qui sentait le moisi, en imaginant déjà le sort qu'il réservait au Cracmol qui servait de concierge. Mais cette fois-ci, il ferait en sorte qu'on ne sache pas qu'il était le responsable.

Fermant les yeux un instant, il finit par les rouvrir en sursautant, lorsqu'il perçut des petits grattements tout près de lui. Affolé à l'idée que ce soit les griffes d'une immonde araignée velue qui courait sur le mur près de lui, il se leva comme une furie, regardant partout autour de lui. Il n'en était pas fier, et n'en n'avait jamais parlé à personne, mais il était terrorisé par les araignées. Et dans cet endroit sombre et humide, elles étaient légions…

Un peu rassuré de voir que ce n'était qu'une petite souris grise qui le regardait avec ses yeux globuleux, Blaise ne tenta pas moins de chasser la petite bête, qui évita de justesse son pied et partit en couinant.

Après une ultime vérification, et voyant qu'il était de nouveau seul, Blaise se réinstalla.

Quelques heures après, alors que le Serpentard avait l'impression que ça faisait des jours, la trappe en fer de sa cellule grinça effroyablement.

— Voilà ! Un bon repas froid, sourit Rusard de toutes ses dents cariées. Et estimez-vous heureux que les châtiments corporels ne soient plus tolérés. Sans ça, c'est pendu par les pouces que vous seriez, et pas de bons petits plats pour vous !

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel. Il avait droit à cette même rengaine à chaque fois que Rusard lui apportait sa nourriture. Il se demandait malgré tout si c'était vraiment légal et autorisé d'enfermer un élève durant une semaine sans le laisser aller en cours, et sans recevoir aucune visite…

Le garçon avait attendu que le concierge parte avant de récupérer son plateau. Qu'est-ce que la nourriture chaude et appétissante lui manquait ! Au lieu de ça, il avait encore droit à un vieux sandwich rassit, une pomme, et un pichet d'eau tiède. C'était décidé, Rusard allait lui payer…

D'un geste rageur, il repoussa le plateau au pied de son lit. Il ne pourrait plus avaler une miette de ces sandwichs…

Alors qu'il croquait rageusement dans la pomme, il vit que la souris était revenue. Elle était là, au coin d'en face, à le regarder de ses yeux ronds.

Sa première impulsion fut de lui jeter le plateau dessus, mais après tout, il se sentait trop seul pour se priver de distraction.

Mollement, il récupéra le sandwich, arracha un tout petit morceau de pain de mie, et le jeta au rongeur.

Ce dernier sembla d'abord sur ses gardes, puis il finit par attraper la mie avec ses deux petites pattes, et de la dévorer méticuleusement.

Blaise observa l'animal. Elle était comme toutes les souris du monde, à la différence près que celle-ci avait une moustache tordue.

— T'aimes ? Tu en veux encore ?

Blaise s'adressa au rongeur pour tromper sa solitude. Il lui renvoya alors un nouveau morceau de nourriture.

Alors que la bête semblait concentrée sur son repas, Blaise récupéra sa taie d'oreiller, et avec toutes les précautions, il l'a jeta d'un coup sur le rongeur, afin qu'il ne s'échappe pas. Une fois bien emmitouflé dans le tissu, le garçon retourna s'asseoir sur son lit, avant d'écarter petit à petit le tissu.

La petite créature se débattait, mais il l'a calma d'une caresse sur le crâne.

— Là, t'inquiète pas, je vais pas te faire de mal.

Le jeune homme lui parla d'une voix douce pour ne pas effrayer d'avantage la créature.

— Tu ne mords pas hein ? Sinon, je te noie, on est d'accord ?

Le rongeur restait calme, et Blaise sourit. S'il en était déjà rendu à parler aux souris, qu'est-ce qu'il ferait avec quelques jours supplémentaires de confinement…

Petit à petit, il relâcha son emprise sur la bête, voyant qu'elle n'était pas farouche. Elle agrippait avec ses petites pâtes la nourriture que Blaise lui donnait, ce qui le faisait beaucoup sourire. Il en profita pour lui grattouiller le dessus du crâne, et le ventre, mais cette dernière ne semblait pas apprécier. Il s'en rendit vite compte lorsqu'elle le mordit jusqu'au sang.

Blaise suça la goutte de sang sur son doigt et pesta.

— J'espère que tu n'as pas la rage au moins ! Et voilà comment je suis remercié. Je te nourris et tu me mords…

La souris le regardait toujours avec ses grands yeux rond et noirs, et passa rapidement ses pattes le longs de ses moustaches pour faire sa toilette, avant de bondir hors de la tête d'oreiller et de s'éclipser.

Blaise se retrouvant de nouveau seul, il finit par se coucher pour tenter de s'endormir. Il n'y avait que comme ça que le temps semblait vouloir passer.

oOo

La nuit avait été rude, Blaise avait grelotté de froid une grande partie de la nuit, et il était de fort méchante humeur lorsque Rusard lui apporta son petit-déjeuner : une tartine de pain sec avec un peu de beurre et un verre de jus de fruit. Mais le concierge n'avait pas semblé compatissant, bien au contraire. Blaise aurait juré qu'il prenait sa revanche sur les sorciers de cette façon…

Les yeux dans le vague, Blaise mastiquait avec difficulté la tartine beurrée. Un mouvement au coin de la pièce attira son attention. La souris était revenue…

— Ne crois pas que je vais te nourrir aujourd'hui ! pesta-t-il.

Le jeune homme vida le reste de sa carafe d'eau dans la direction du rongeur, mais ce dernier sautilla joyeusement jusqu'à son pied. Blaise allait lui shooter dedans pour le faire fuir, quand il vit quelque chose. Après un plissement du front et un haussement de sourcils, il s'empara de la souris qui attendait patiemment, droite, assise sur son arrière-train.

En plissant les yeux, il vit quelque chose attaché au cou du rongeur. Craignant une nouvelle morsure, il prit toutes ses précautions lorsqu'il détacha l'étui en cuir qui était solidement attaché.

De plus en plus circonspect, Blaise relâcha la souris et reporta toute son attention sur l'étui dont le bouchon minuscule semblait s'ouvrir. Après quelques difficultés (ses doigts étant bien gros par rapport à l'objet), Blaise réussit à faire sortir un minuscule rouleau de parchemin. La curiosité était à son comble. Malheureusement, vu la taille, jamais il ne pourrait lire ce qu'il y avait d'inscrit dessus…

Comme si ses pensées avaient pris vie, le parchemin grandit rapidement, et prit une taille normale en quelques secondes.

N'en croyant pas ses yeux, Blaise déplia fébrilement le parchemin et commença sa lecture :

 _« Cher Blaise…_

Blaise sourit de toutes ses dents. Ses amis avaient sans doute réussi à lui faire passer des messages. Il les remercierait chaleureusement quand il ressortirait. D'un coup, sa mauvaise humeur s'était envolée. Il s'empressa donc de lire la suite :

… _J'ignore par quoi commencer. En fait, je ne sais même pas ce qu'il me prend de faire ce que je suis en train de faire…_

Le garçon fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas.

 _Je voudrai seulement que tu saches que je suis amoureuse de toi…_

Blaise retourna le parchemin, pour voir s'il y avait une suite, mais rien. Seulement ce tout petit message, dont il ignorait l'expéditeur.

— Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ! dit-il tout haut, avant de voir que la souris semblait attendre quelque chose. C'est bien beau, mais ça m'avance à quoi ? demanda-t-il au rongeur, comme si ce dernier allait lui répondre.

Ce dernier sembla cependant comprendre et se dirigea vers le petit étui laissé de côté. A l'aide de ses griffes et de ses dents, il prit l'étui et le retourna, ce qui fit tomber une minuscule plume, qui, comme le parchemin, reprit sa forme initiale, ainsi qu'un encrier.

Blaise avait la bouche grande ouverte, il ne comprenait rien… Encouragé par les couinements de la souris, qui faisait des allers-retours entre la plume et le parchemin, Blaise s'en empara.

Il regardait la plume comme si c'était un objet inconnu, avant de décider de la tremper dans l'encre et de griffonner quelques mots sur le parchemin :

 _« Qui es-tu ? »_

Il roula le parchemin et se demanda l'espace d'un instant, comment il allait faire pour le rentrer dans l'étui, mais ce dernier lui évita de trop réfléchir lorsqu'il rapetissa de lui-même.

Après avoir accroché le paquet au cou du rongeur, Blaise le regarda partir en courant. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi penser de tout ça…

Le temps sembla défiler encore moins vite qu'avant. Le jeune homme guettait le petit trou qui se trouvait près de la porte pour voir si la souris revenait. Mais il n'y avait aucune trace d'elle. Blaise fulminait seul dans sa cellule. Et si elle ne répondait jamais ? Et si elle le laissait dans l'ignorance ? C'était encore pire qu'avant ! Le Serpentard commençait à maudire sa correspondante lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose lui frôler le pied.

Voyant que c'était la souris, il abandonna ses pensées assassines et se jeta sur la petite bête, qu'il souleva avec empressement. Cette dernière ne sembla pas apprécier la brusquerie, ce qu'elle lui signifia par des couinements agressifs.

— Oui, désolé, dit-il sans réfléchir. Trop concentré qu'il était à récupérer le précieux rouleau de parchemin attaché à son cou.

Il le déplia avec empressement :

 _« Je ne suis personne…. Je veux dire… je préfère que tu ne le saches pas. Sans ça, je n'aurais pas le courage de te dire tout ce que je veux te dire. »_

— C'est malin ça ! s'exclama-t-il tout haut. Pourquoi me dit-elle ça si elle veut pas que je sache qui elle est ? Ça rime à rien !

Il réfléchit intensément. Les réponses qui lui passaient par la tête n'étaient pas toutes très aimables. En général, il se fichait de ce qu'on pouvait penser de lui et n'hésitait jamais à dire ce qu'il pensait, mais là, c'était sûr que s'il lui disait le fond de sa pensée, elle n'écrirait plus. Et Blaise devait bien admettre que c'était une distraction bienvenue…

Il prit alors la plume, la trempa dans l'encrier et écrivit :

 _« Je peux peut-être le deviner ? Parle-moi de toi. »_

Satisfait, il plia le parchemin et le confia à la souris, qui, comme la fois d'avant, s'éclipsa dès qu'elle reçut le parchemin.

Blaise espérait que la réponse serait plus rapide cette fois-ci. Il était impatient, malgré lui, d'en savoir d'avantage sur sa correspondante secrète. Aussi, lorsque la souris revint une nouvelle fois, il ne perdit pas une seconde pour récupérer sa correspondance :

 _« Je suis en sixième année, mais pas chez Serpentard. »_

Blaise reposa le parchemin, terriblement frustré.

— C'est pas avec des réponses si courtes que je vais trouver moi ! s'exclama-t-il. Mais au moins, elle est dans la même année que moi, c'est déjà ça. Imagine que ça soit une lettre d'amour d'une Poufsouffle de première année : la honte ! s'amusa-t-il auprès de la souris, qui se contentait de l'observer, comme toujours.

Il s'installa confortablement et griffonna sa réponse.

— Tiens, et fais vite ! dit-il à la souris une fois l'étui rattaché.

Une heure après, l'histoire se répéta :

 _« Je ne suis pas blonde, je n'ai pas les yeux marrons, et je ne suis pas grande »._

— Je ne suis pas plus avancé…, se plaignit Blaise à la souris, comme il avait prit l'habitude de le faire. Elle est donc soit brune soit rousse, avec les yeux soit bleu soit vert… Et elle est soit Serdaigle, soit Gryffondor, soit Poufsouffle… J'avoue que je ne m'intéresse pas aux filles des autres maisons… Ça ne va pas être facile.

Blaise continua sa lecture :

 _« Maintenant, à mon tour de te poser des questions… Quel est ton type de fille ? »_

— Si je dis blonde aux yeux marrons, grande et élancée, j'imagine que ta maîtresse va mal le prendre, hein ? demanda-t-il à la souris, qui, comme à son habitude, restait à le fixer stoïquement. Et si je rajoute que j'aime pas les bouboules, je vais passer pour un monstre ?… Mais il faut être logique aussi ! Si tu louches, que tu as les dents écartées et des bourrelets partout, il faut pas s'attendre à ce que la première réaction des garçons soit le coup de foudre…

Il formula plusieurs réponses dans sa tête avant de les coucher sur le parchemin :

 _« Je n'ai pas de type de fille. Juste qu'elle soit gentille, intelligente, et drôle. »_

— Et voilà ! dit-il fier de lui. Une réponse bateau, une ! Oh ça va, ne me regarde pas comme ça, dit-il au rongeur qui pourtant n'avait pas changé d'expression. Imagine qu'elle soit grosse et moche, je veux pas lui faire de la peine non plus !

oOo

Les jours passèrent, et leurs échangent furent de plus en plus nombreux, longs, et il fallait le dire, passionnants. Ce que Blaise prenait au début pour une simple distraction venant d'une fille un peu pathétique devenait de plus en plus important à ses yeux. Il appréciait même beaucoup ces lettres, et encore plus la jeune fille qu'il avait découverte un peu plus au fil de ses lectures.

— Mais qui ça peu bien être à la longue ?! s'énerva-t-il soudain, faisant sursauter la souris. Ça ne peut pas être Granger, elle est folle de son rouquin, même si elle en sait rien. Lavande est trop cruche, les lettres sont trop biens écrites et sensées pour qu'elles soient d'elle… Sally-Ann Perks a déménagé en début d'année, donc non. Les sœurs Patil ont les yeux marron, donc je peux les exclure. Ça ne peut pas être Hannah parce qu'elle est blonde. Ça ne nous laisse que Eloïse Midgen, et honnêtement, je prie pour que ce soit pas elle, j'ai pas envie d'être poursuivi par les assiduités d'une fille pouvant être la sœur jumelle de Crabbe… Cette fille de Serdaigle qui est rousse, et dont j'ignore le nom, et une autre de Poufsouffle qui est bien plus agréable à regarder… Bref, c'est pas réjouissant tout ça, n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit-il auprès de sa compagne miniature. Ou alors, elle m'a menti ?!

Blaise perdait patience. Il avait une sainte horreur d'être là, à se retourner les méninges à en devenir fou. Il fallait qu'il sache enfin qui elle était. Il devait mettre un nom et un visage sur la fille qui était peut-être sur le point de faire chavirer son cœur. On dit que seul l'intérieur compte, mais est-ce qu'il pourrait vraiment tomber amoureux d'Eloïse Midgen ? Pourrait-il passer outre son apparence et se contenter d'aimer sa personnalité ? Blaise en doutait très sérieusement, et ça le rendait triste au final, de voir qu'il n'était pas meilleur que les autres, et qu'il préfèrerait passer à côté d'une fille qu'il appréciait profondément juste parce qu'elle n'était pas à son goût.

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu me trouves ? Pourquoi es-tu tombée amoureuse de moi ? »_ finit-il par écrire. Il voulait savoir ce que la jeune fille lui trouvait, la façon dont elle le percevait. Est-ce qu'elle le pensait bien meilleur qu'il n'était ? Est-ce qu'au contraire, elle savait qu'il ne réussissait pas à passer au-dessus du physique, raison pour laquelle elle avait souhaité rester anonyme ? D'un autre côté, il se demandait comment elle en était venue à tomber amoureuse de lui alors qu'ils ne se fréquentaient pas, de toute évidence. Blaise adressait la parole en priorité aux filles de sa propre maison. Elle devait bien avoir été séduite d'abord par son apparence… Et si elle l'aimait que pour son apparence, ou sa fortune, mais pas pour lui en tant que tel ? Plus il réfléchissait, plus Blaise doutait de tout.

Lorsque la sourit revint quelques temps plus tard, Blaise récupéra plus fébrilement que jamais sa réponse :

 _« Je t'avoue que je ne saurais dire pour qu'elle raison précise je suis tombée amoureuse de toi. Je l'ignore… »_

Blaise avait espéré une réponse moins évasive… Il continua néanmoins sa lecture :

 _« Je pense que c'est un tout. D'abord, je t'ai trouvé très beau. A force de t'admirer, j'ai fini par voir que tu étais très doué au Quidditch, en cours, tu donnais toujours des réponses pertinentes, avec tes amis, tu avais l'air d'être quelqu'un de très souriant, de très amical et drôle. Et puis, j'ai fini par ne plus penser qu'à toi, à tes longs doigts fins lorsque tu mangeais avec soin, à ton regard quand tu te concentrais à lancer un sortilège… »_

Blaise ne savait pas quoi dire, ni même pas quoi en penser… C'était tellement étrange de savoir que quelqu'un dont il ignorait l'identité l'observait depuis des semaines, voire des mois, ou plus encore, sans qu'il ne le remarque. C'était un peu inquiétant, et à la fois, valorisant.

— Zabini ! Vous êtes libre ! dit Rusard de sa voix grinçante, en ouvrant la porte du cachot.

Blaise, en pleine réflexion, n'avait même pas entendu les pas du concierge résonner dans le couloir.

— Deux secondes, juste…

Blaise regarda, affolé, autour de lui. Il n'avait pas le temps d'écrire un dernier message, et de toute façon, la souris semblait s'être évaporée. Déçu, il récupéra sa cape et sorti de la pièce, regardant une dernière fois sa cellule résolument vide.

oOo

Comme il s'y était attendu, Blaise avait été accueilli en héros par ses condisciples Serpentard. Il avait été vraiment heureux de les voir, et d'enfin se retrouver dans un endroit propre et sec, même si au fond de lui, il avait l'esprit occupé par la jeune inconnue.

Il lui avait fallu trois bons jours et des dizaines de douches pour que l'odeur de moisi et de renfermé le quitte. Le premier soir, les garçons du dortoir avaient même dormis les fenêtres ouvertes, afin que l'air soit plus respirable.

Blaise n'avait parlé à personne de sa correspondante. Il voulait garder ça pour lui seul, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait plus revu la souris depuis que sa punition avait pris fin. Il était sûr qu'il ne la reverrait jamais…

Il se contentait d'observer les filles des autres maisons, pour voir si l'une d'elle l'observait plus que de raison. Mais ce n'était pas facile de le savoir, les filles semblaient toujours se rendre compte lorsqu'on les observait, et l'observaient en retour. Il croisait des regards surpris, d'autres hostiles, et d'autres encore totalement inexpressifs…

Installé sur le sofa de leur salle commune, Blaise lisait un livre. Il profitait du calme ambiant. A cette heure, la salle commune était souvent déserte. Mais il n'arrivait plus à lire, il avait l'esprit trop accaparé par la jeune fille dont il ignorait l'identité… Lorsqu'un mouvement furtif attira son attention, Blaise cru halluciner. La souris, elle était là, elle le regardait ! Il ne pouvait pas se tromper, il reconnut sa petite moustache tordue.

Il ignorait comment elle avait pu pénétrer leur salle commune, mais pour le moment, ce n'était vraiment pas ce qui lui importait le plus !

— Merlin merci ! J'ai cru que ta maîtresse ne me parlerait plus jamais ! dit-il à la boule de poils qu'il s'était empressé de prendre dans ses mains.

Il tâtonna le cou de la bête, mais c'est bien ce qui lui semblait… Il n'y avait rien d'accroché…

Étonné, il fronça les sourcils tout en observant la souris.

— Pourquoi tu es là, si tu n'as pas de message à transmettre ?…

Il ne s'attendait pas à une réponse, mais parler tout haut l'aidait à remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées.

— Peut-être que je te manquais ? Après tout, on a passé presque une semaine ensemble, sourit-il à l'adresse du rongeur. Mais cette fois-ci, je ne te laisse pas disparaître sans avoir adressé un message à ta maîtresse !

Blaise regarda rapidement tout autour de lui, affolé. Il devait vite trouver de quoi écrire avant que la souris ne décide de s'enfuir.

Avisant son livre, il arracha un morceau de page et utilisa une plume qui trainait sur la table basse depuis des semaines.

 _« Je dois vraiment te parler. Accepte de me rencontrer ce soir à 20 heures, dans la tour d'Astronomie, je t'en prie. »_

Blaise réduisit magiquement le papier et le fixa sur le dos de la souris.

— Va ! Tu peux aller confier mon message à ta maîtresse, en espérant qu'elle accepte de me rencontrer…

oOo

Elle parcourait les conduits d'aération à toute vitesse. Ses petites pattes la portaient plus vite que son ombre. L'esprit accaparé par la lettre qu'elle transportait, elle déboula dans le couloir des Serpentard, sans prendre garde. Mauvaise idée. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, elle couina de douleur, transpercée de toutes parts par les crocs acérés de Miss Teigne. La chatte, bien trop contente d'avoir attrapé la proie dont elle sentait l'odeur partout dans le château depuis des jours, n'était pas prête à la relâcher. Jouant avec, elle la lâchait, la laissait s'enfuir pour vite la plaquer au sol avec ses griffes pointues.

Perdant sa vitalité, et craignant qu'il ne soit trop tard, la malheureuse souris réunit ses dernières forces et se retransforma. Miss Teigne s'enfuit à toutes pattes en crachant lorsqu'une humaine apparut devant elle. Blessée grièvement, la jeune fille ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle était un Animagus non déclaré, elle ne pouvait pas se rendre à l'infirmerie sans expliquer ce qui lui était arrivé… Regardant autour d'elle, elle vit qu'elle n'était pas très loin de la salle commune des Serpentard. Son dernier espoir était que Blaise la soigne. Elle reprit alors sa forme Animagus et partit chercher l'aide de Blaise.

oOo

Blaise était furieux. Elle lui avait posé un lapin ! Bien sûr, il n'était pas certain qu'elle accepte de venir, mais ne recevant aucun parchemin indiquant qu'elle déclinait l'invitation, il en avait conclu qu'elle allait venir. Il s'était fait une telle joie, et avait éprouvé un tel stress ! Et tout ça pour rien. Si ça se trouve, la jeune fille se moquait carrément de lui ! Et si c'était Milicent, après qu'il se soit moqué de ses grosses fesses moulées dans sa robe affreuse ? Ou Pansy, parce qu'il lui avait clairement fait comprendre que jamais Drago ne l'aimerait ? Il se sentait tellement stupide de s'être laissé aller à croire à cette histoire rocambolesque. Et toutes ces choses personnelles qu'il avait partagées avec la jeune fille et avec personne d'autre ?!

Dépité, et las de tout, il retourna dans sa salle commune. En chemin, il croisa des élèves de sa maison qui lui demandèrent pourquoi il faisait la tête, mais il ne répondit pas, il n'était pas d'humeur.

Avisant une tâche sombre, qu'il prit d'abord pour un caillou, il s'apprêta à shooter dedans lorsqu'il se rendit compte au dernier moment qu'il s'agissait d'une souris. Sa souris… Mais elle n'était pas comme d'habitude. Elle était recroquevillée sur elle-même et ne bougeait pas.

Il la prit délicatement dans ses mains et l'observa de plus près. Son pelage était humide de sang et avait connu des jours meilleurs. Une large entaille barrait sa cuisse, et l'un de ses yeux restait clos. La pauvre petite bête était presque froide et respirait à peine.

Blaise la cala bien confortablement contre lui et monta directement dans son dortoir. Il avait toujours un nécessaire à potions sous son lit, au cas où.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as là Blaise, demanda Goyle, curieux.

— Rien, t'occupe, grogna le jeune homme trop occupé à sauver la vie de l'animal. S'il réussissait, il marquerait des points auprès de sa dulcinée, c'était certain.

— Si tu veux, je peux lui préparer des petits bandages, proposa Goyle en souriant gentiment, ce qui laissa apparaitre son adorable fossette.

Blaise cru d'abord à une boutade de la part de son compagnon de chambre, mais après tout, Goyle, sous ses airs de brute, adorait les animaux, quels qu'ils soient.

— Merci, c'est gentil.

Le garçon sourit en retour, content de pouvoir aider, et alla préparer des bandages.

— Tu vois, si je savais qui était ta maîtresse, je t'aurais reconduit à elle, dit Blaise tout bas à la souris qui sombrait petit à petit dans l'inconscience.

Il s'affaira pendant plus d'une heure. S'il avait eu de l'essence de dictame, ça aurait été plus simple, mais il n'en avait plus, et personne dans ses connaissances n'en avait. Il s'était contenté de broyer de la mauve séché, un peu d'armoise et quelques graines de moly. Il avait étalé la pâte orangée sur les plaies, soit quasiment sur la totalité du petit corps de la bête, et l'avait emmaillotée dans les bandages faits par Goyle, avant de l'enrouler dans un chiffon pour qu'elle ait chaud, et de l'installer à côté de lui, dans son lit.

— Est-ce que tu crois qu'elle va s'en tirer ? demanda Goyle, presque plus inquiet pour la bestiole que Blaise.

— Je l'ignore mec, elle est vraiment mal en point… Mais au moins, j'aurais fait tout ce que j'ai pu.

oOo

Blaise était gêné, il se sentait à l'étroit. Il voulait étirer ses membres, mais quelque chose, perdu dans les brumes du sommeil, lui disait qu'il ne pouvait pas. A force de frustration, il finit par se réveiller tout à fait, et écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'ils tombèrent sur la cause de sa gêne : une fille, couchée dans son lit, à côté de lui…

Ce n'est qu'après l'avoir observée, en voyant le sang séché dans ses cheveux, et celui qui avait coulé le long de sa cuisse qu'il fit le rapprochement et compris que la jeune fille présente était en fait la souris.

À bout de force, elle avait dû reprendre sa force humaine au milieu de la nuit.

D'un coup, parfaitement réveillé, Blaise sauta hors du lit et le contourna pour réveiller la jeune fille. Et si elle était morte ?! Il avait soigné sommairement une souris, c'était une chose, mais là, il s'agissait d'une humaine. C'était hors de ses compétences, et il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de la laisser mourir.

Sa peau était froide, son souffle était lent et espacé, et elle semblait évanouie. Le jeune garçon, qui pourtant ne paniquait jamais, sembla sur le point de suffoquer tant il était paniqué.

— Goyle ! Lève-toi, j'ai besoin que tu m'aides, dit-il avec empressement en secouant énergiquement le garçon qui dormait profondément.

— Quoi ? balbutia ce dernier. C'est la souris, elle a besoin d'aide ?

— Oui, c'est exactement ça, répondit Blaise.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Goyle se lève rapidement, prêt à porter secours à une petite créature en détresse, mais lorsqu'il arriva près du lit de Blaise, il resta coi.

— Qu'est-ce que…

— Pas le temps de t'expliquer mon pote ! Il faut absolument qu'on l'emmène à l'infirmerie en toute discrétion.

— Mais…

— Un effort Goyle, elle va pas te mordre ! s'impatienta Blaise, en voyant que Goyle ne savait pas où poser ses mains pour l'aider à la porter.

Après maints efforts et précautions, les garçons arrivèrent enfin à l'infirmerie.

Après l'avoir délicatement installée sur un lit vide, Blaise courut chercher l'infirmière qui dormait dans sa pièce privée.

Cette dernière sortie un peu groggy et en chemise de nuit. Ses bigoudis sur sa tête étaient cependant impeccablement placés.

— Mon dieu ! Qu'est-il arrivé à cette pauvre fille ?! Allez prévenir Dumbledore immédiatement !

— Non ! s'écria presque Blaise. Je veux dire, reprit-il sous le regard interrogateur, et un peu traumatisé de Madame Pomfresh, qu'il faut l'aider tout de suite, et je ne veux pas la quitter…

Pomfresh sembla peser le pour et le contre, et finit par acquiescer, avant de se rendre auprès de la blessée.

— Qui est-ce ?

Blaise et Goyle restèrent silencieux, n'en ayant aucune idée…

— C'est une Serdaigle, dit finalement Blaise, malheureux de ne pouvoir mettre un nom sur ce visage, qui ne lui disait rien du tout…

— Ça je le vois bien Monsieur Zabini ! s'exclama l'infirmière en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle porte encore son uniforme.

N'ayant rien à rajouter, Blaise baissa les yeux.

— Mais qu'est-ce qui a pu provoquer des plaies pareilles ? s'horrifia l'infirmière.

— Un chat probablement, dit Goyle, voulant aider.

— Un chat ? Un très gros chat alors, s'impatienta Pomfresh qui trouvait l'idée complètement saugrenue.

— Pas si c'était une… ouch !

Blaise enfonça son coude dans les côtes de Goyle, lui jetant un regard noir lui signifiant clairement de la fermer s'il ne voulait pas finir lui-même en pâté pour chat. Si la Serdaigle avait été un Animagus reconnu, Pomfresh aurait été au courant, et n'aurait donc pas été étonnée de la remarque de Goyle. Il ne voulait pas être la personne qui l'enverrait en prison si ça finissait par se savoir…

— Monsieur Zabini, laissez parler votre ami ! Il en va de la vie de cette pauvre petite. Si vous savez quelque chose qui pourrait m'aider à la soigner, vous devez me le dire.

Le front de Goyle était couvert de sueur, et il avait du mal à avaler sa salive. Il se retrouvait au prise avec deux personnes qui le fusillait des yeux, exigeant une chose et son contraire. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. D'un côté, il y avait Blaise, c'était son ami, un Serpentard, et accessoirement, quelqu'un qui pouvait lui rendre la vie impossible, mais de l'autre, il y avait l'infirmière qui lui avait toujours filé la chair de poule, la vie d'une jeune fille en jeu et… Non, cette dernière raison était quand même la plus importante. Jetant un regard désolé à Blaise, il expliqua ce qu'il savait à l'infirmière.

— C'est que… Elle se transforme en souris. Blaise l'a trouvée blessée hier soir, mais on ignorait que c'était une personne, sinon, on l'aurait amenée, c'est sûr ! dit Goyle d'un air désolé, en se triturant les doigts.

— Je vois… Je comprends mieux maintenant. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'une chose pareille arrive. Ne vous inquiétez pas, maintenant que je sais ça, je n'aurais pas de difficulté à la soigner. Je vais la remettre sous sa forme Animagus, ça sera fait en un tour de main. Veuillez sortir maintenant.

À regret, les garçons sortirent de l'infirmerie, soulagés néanmoins de savoir que l'état de la jeune fille était moins grave qu'il l'avait cru.

— Blaise, je suis désolé, je…

— Laisse tomber, tu as eu raison Goyle, t'inquiète pas.

Infiniment soulagé, Goyle relâcha sa respiration.

— Tu viens, on retourne se coucher ?

— Non, vas-y toi, je vais rester ici, au cas où…

Goyle haussa les sourcils, mais voyant l'air déterminé de Blaise, il n'insista pas. Après un hochement de tête, il repartit en direction du dortoir.

— Goyle !

— Oui ? dit le garçon en se retournant.

— Ne dis rien à personne, pour ce qui s'est passé cette nuit, d'accord ?

Goyle se contenta d'acquiescer, et Blaise le remercia d'un hochement de tête. Il savait qu'en ce qui concernait les secrets, il pouvait accorder toute sa confiance à Goyle.

oOo

Le jour se levait à peine. Ça faisait trois heures que Blaise faisait les cents pas dans le couloir glacial de l'infirmerie, en attendant l'heure d'ouverture.

Dès que Pomfresh vint ouvrir les grandes portes de l'infirmerie, il s'engouffra dedans.

— Elle n'a pas repris connaissance Monsieur Zabini, l'informa-t-elle.

— Ah… Je peux quand même rester ? Je voudrais la voir.

L'infirmière l'étudia attentivement et finit par lui donner son accord.

Blaise examina le visage de la jeune fille. Il avait beau y avoir réfléchi pendant des heures, il lui semblait bien qu'il ne l'avait jamais vue… Peut-être qu'une fois les yeux ouverts, elle lui dirait quelque chose ? Peut-être qu'elle était nouvelle ? Ce n'était pas possible qu'il n'ait jamais fait attention à elle en six ans d'études quand même ?!

Tout à sa réflexion, il ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte que la jeune fille bougeait. Après quelques mouvements, elle finit par ouvrir les yeux. D'abord effrayée, elle sembla se demander où elle était, avant de comprendre qu'elle se trouvait à l'infirmerie, ce qui l'effraya d'avantage. Alors qu'elle redressait à toute vitesse, ce qui lui arracha un cri de douleur, Blaise vint à son secours, en lui disant de se clamer, que son secret était bien gardé.

Tournant brusquement la tête vers la personne qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué, elle poussa une exclamation horrifiée, et se réfugia sous ses couvertures, comme si le fait de se cacher à sa vue maintenant effacerait de sa mémoire ce qu'il avait vu jusqu'à maintenant…

Blaise ne savait pas quoi en penser. A la fois, il la trouvait vraiment bizarre, et à la fois, il trouvait sa réaction adorable.

— Tu te sens mieux ? Je veux dire… Je suis désolé, si j'avais su que tu étais la souris, j'aurais fait bien plus d'efforts et…

Lentement, Blaise vit émerger la jeune fille de sous son drap. Ses cheveux bruns étaient en bataille à cause de sa fuite sous ses couvertures. Son visage ovale portait des traces des fines griffures un peu partout, et ses grands yeux bleu sombre l'observaient en silence. Avec son petit nez, sa bouche toute fine et délicate, et ses deux mains cramponnant le drap remonté sous son cou, elle ressemblait indubitablement à une souris. A une adorable petite souris, pensa Blaise. Mais elle n'était pas particulièrement jolie. Toujours plus qu'Eloïse Midgen cependant, ce dont il remercia Merlin.

— Alors c'est toi…, dit Blaise en affichant un sourire timide.

La jeune fille rougit avant de détourner les yeux quelques secondes.

— Je m'appelle Mandy Brocklehurst. Je te le dis, parce que je sais que tu ne me connais absolument pas…, dit-elle avec une pointe de déception dans la voix.

— Comment tu sais que…

Blaise, qui avait d'abord haussé les sourcils, se tut. Il venait de se rappeler qu'étant la souris, elle avait entendu tout ce qu'il avait dit durant les échanges de courriers, et surtout le fait qu'il avait nommé toutes les personnes qu'il connaissait, et qu'elle n'en faisait pas partie. A son tour, il se sentit catastrophé. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait pu dire pendant ces séances ? Il eut soudain la vilaine impression qu'on lui avait joué un bien mauvais tour, et il n'aimait pas ça du tout…

— Je m'excuse… pour tout ça… Je n'aurais jamais dû…

La jeune fille qui avait de nouveau rougit ne parvint pas à finir sa phrase. Elle avait tellement honte de se retrouver en face de Blaise. Elle qui était si effacée, jamais elle n'aurait osé avouer son amour à quelqu'un, et surtout pas à lui, sans le faire de manière anonyme. Et maintenant, il était là, en face d'elle, et en plus, il avait découvert son secret. Elle avait envie de mourir sur place. Du moins, ayant échappé réellement à la mort la veille, elle avait surtout envie de disparaître et de se soustraire à son regard.

— Le principal est que tu ailles mieux, dit-il placidement, avant de sortir de l'infirmerie, sans se retourner.

oOo

Cela faisait deux jours que Blaise avait découvert l'identité de la jeune fille, et deux jours qu'il ne faisait que penser à elle. Il avait d'abord été déçu et en colère qu'elle l'ait trompé de la sorte, mais maintenant, il voulait connaître le fin mot de l'histoire. Il voulait en savoir plus, et surtout, il restait plus que tout intrigué par celle qui avait appris à connaître à travers les lettres, et qui ne correspondait pas du tout à la personne qu'il avait découverte à l'infirmerie. Dans ses lettres, elle avait l'air drôle, intelligente, sensée, alors que là, elle lui paraissait juste timide et effacée…

D'un pas décidé, il se rendit à l'infirmerie.

— Ah ! Monsieur Zabini ! Vous tombez bien, l'accosta l'infirmière à la seconde où il passait la porte. Miss Brocklehurst me tanne pour sortir d'ici. Le grand air lui fera du bien, mais je n'ai pas le temps de l'accompagner dehors. Voulez-vous bien vous en charger ?

Blaise jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune fille qui semblait vivre le pire jour de son existence. Elle avait rougi et s'était empressée d'aplatir au mieux ses cheveux et de remettre de l'ordre dans sa chemise de nuit d'hôpital, que Madame Pomfresh imposait à tous ses patients, peu importe la gravité de leur état.

Il sourit de la voir si embarrassée et accepta volontiers.

Alors que la jeune fille qui aurait souhaité pouvoir disparaitre sous terre s'aidait de ses béquilles pour avancer, Blaise se tenait silencieusement à ses côtés, veillant toutefois à la rattraper au cas où ses béquilles lui feraient défaut.

Il se rendit compte à quel point elle était menue et frêle qu'une fois qu'elle s'était tenue debout à ses côtés.

— Alors, tu fais des misères à Pomfresh ? dit-il pour lancer la conversation.

La jeune fille ne le regarda pas mais sourit.

— Je voulais vraiment sortir. L'odeur de l'infirmerie est infecte, et j'avais envie de me dégourdir les jambes, même si ça fait un mal de chien, finit-elle en grimaçant un peu.

— Il y a un banc un peu plus loin, on peut y aller si tu veux.

La jeune fille accepta silencieusement et ils allèrent s'asseoir un peu plus loin. La conversation avait du mal à se lancer. Mandy n'avait pas l'air réfractaire, mais pas non plus disposée à lier connaissance…

— Alors comme ça, tu es un Animagus…

— Oui… Personne n'était au courant, jusqu'à maintenant. Je sais que certaines personnes n'apprécient pas du tout les gens comme moi…, dit-elle en osant à peine le regarder dans les yeux.

— Ça ne me choque pas, ma mère est une veuve noire, dit calmement Blaise.

— Oh ! J'ai entendu des histoires mais…

— Littéralement, je veux dire, reprit Blaise, voyant le trouble de la jeune fille. C'est un Animagus non déclaré également.

Cette dernière rougit violemment et bafouilla :

— Enfin, je veux dire, je… Désolée, dit-elle en détournant les yeux.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être cruche ! Il lui disait seulement que sa mère était Animagus aussi, mais elle, elle croyait juste qu'il parlait de la rumeur qui disait que sa mère assassinait tous ses maris… Il allait la détester maintenant !

— Laisse tomber, soupira-t-il.

La réputation de sa mère ne lui facilitait pas vraiment la vie… Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à la jeune fille de s'être méprise.

— Depuis quand es-tu capable de te transformer en souris ?

— Depuis que je suis arrivée au collège. Je me suis toujours sentie différente, insignifiante… J'ai toujours eu l'impression que je me sentirais mieux si j'étais aussi petite qu'une souris, et un jour, alors que je prenais ma douche, l'une des filles de ma chambre est rentrée sans prévenir, elle ne savait pas que j'étais là, et je sais pas, d'un coup, je me suis retrouvée dans le corps d'une souris…

Blaise se contenta de l'observer. Elle était tellement effacée et timide qu'elle avait préféré se transformer plutôt que d'être vue dans sa douche… Il ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait être si renfermée. Lui, il aimait les filles extraverties, exubérantes, comme lui. Plus il la regardait, et plus il voyait sa ressemblance avec une petite souris…

— Écoute…, dit-elle en se triturant les doigts. Je n'aurais jamais dû faire ce que j'ai fait, je suis désolée. Je préfèrerais que tu oublie tout ça, d'accord ?

— Pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-il.

— Parce que… tu vois bien ! dit-elle en haussant le ton. Toi, tu es toi, populaire, extraverti, tu n'as peur de rien, et moi… je suis tout le contraire.

— C'est pas l'impression que j'ai eue en lisant tes lettres pourtant…

Mandy releva les yeux et le dévisagea. Il avait l'air sincère, et une partie d'elle bondissait de joie dans sa poitrine.

Blaise ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait se dévaloriser à ce point. Mû par une envie soudaine, il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa délicatement. Mandy écarquilla les yeux, mais se laissa porter par ce baiser tant espéré, qu'elle pensait pourtant ne jamais recevoir.

— Je dois aller à mon entrainement, prévint Blaise alors qu'elle se remettait à peine du baiser.

Sans plus de cérémonie, le jeune homme s'était levé et était parti, la laissant là, seule, le regarder s'éloigner alors qu'un millier de sentiments différents faisaient rage en elle.

oOo

— Vous avez de la visite miss Brocklehurst, l'informa l'infirmière.

Mandy sourit instantanément. Elle se redressa, réorganisa sa coiffure, qu'elle gardait intacte dans l'attente de la visite de Blaise, et prit une posture qu'elle espérait féminine.

— Mandy ! J'ignorais que tu étais à l'infirmerie, s'exclama Diana, la préfète de Serdaigle. Je t'apporte tes devoirs.

La jeune fille perdit instantanément le sourire. Elle avait vraiment espéré que ça soit Blaise. Depuis son baiser, soit trois jours, elle n'avait plus eu aucune visite ni nouvelle… Elle comprit alors que le baiser était simplement un baiser d'adieu. Il avait sans doute eu pitié d'elle et l'avait embrassée juste pour faire une sorte de bonne action. Elle était tellement triste et honteuse !

— Merci, dit-elle tout bas à sa préfète qui lui tendait une tonne de parchemins, et qui avait quand même mis plusieurs jours à se rendre compte de son absence… Si même les gens de sa propre maison ne faisaient pas attention à elle, c'était qu'elle devait vraiment être insignifiante.

Seule et perdue dans ses pensée, Mandy sursauta lorsque l'infirmière l'a héla :

— J'ai oublié ! J'ai reçu une lettre pour vous, dit-elle en souriant.

Mandy récupéra l'enveloppe sans trop d'entrain. Elle était à peine curieuse de voir de qui elle pouvait être.

 _« Chère Mandy,_

 _Tes lettres me manquent, ainsi que ma petite compagne de cellule._

 _Je sais que tu ne peux pas encore sortir de l'infirmerie et donc me les apporter toi-même, c'est pourquoi on va devoir se contenter des hiboux. Après réflexion… Tu ne dois pas les aimer, vu de quoi ils se nourrissent…_

 _Blaise »._

Mandy ne put s'empêcher de rire. Un énorme poids s'envolait de sa poitrine. Tout n'était pas perdu.

Elle retourna la lettre en commença à rédiger sa réponse.

oOo

Blaise ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Après tout, il n'avait pas donné signe de vie depuis des jours, elle devait être folle furieuse après lui. Mais il avait eu besoin de prendre du recul. Il voulait lui laisser une seconde chance, surtout en voyant que quoi qu'il arrive, il n'oubliait pas la jeune fille, ni le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé. Il fallait, pour ça, retrouver la jeune fille des lettres. Est-ce qu'il s'était fait des idées sur elle, au fur et à mesure ? Est-ce qu'il ne l'avait pas idolâtrée en l'imaginant mieux, plus drôle, spirituelle et intelligente qu'elle ne l'était en réalité ? Depuis qu'il connaissait son identité, il n'arrivait à la voir que comme deux personnes distinctes.

Lorsqu'un hibou vint piquer la fenêtre avec son bec, il se leva si vite qu'il faillit tomber par terre, après avoir trébuché dans le pied de son bureau. Goyle, présent, et seul au courant de l'histoire, rigola peu discrètement.

— Un Blaise amoureux, ça vaut le détour ! se moqua-t-il.

— La ferme ! grogna le jeune homme en se frottant la cheville, douloureuse.

Une fois le hibou congédié, il décacheta l'enveloppe, sous le regard curieux de Goyle, qui se fit congédier de manière beaucoup moins douce par Blaise.

Enfermé derrière les rideaux de son lit, le jeune homme put enfin s'adonner à la lecture. Il avait eu peur qu'elle l'envoie bouler, mais elle semblait seulement heureuse de reprendre leurs courriers là où ils s'étaient arrêtés.

Les heures qui suivirent, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, partageant leurs pires souvenirs, ou leurs meilleurs, jusqu'à ce que l'infirmière décrète qu'elle en avait marre des hiboux qui salissaient tout dans l'infirmerie.

Blaise était triste de ne pouvoir continuer à converser avec la jeune fille, mais au moins, il était sûr maintenant. Il aimait vraiment beaucoup la jeune fille quand elle se laissait aller à se dévoiler réellement. Elle n'avait plus rien de cette petite souris timide dont elle avait l'air en apparence.

Mandy était enfin sortie de l'infirmerie. Cela faisait deux jours qu'elle était retournée en cours, et qu'elle continuait à entretenir une correspondance avec Blaise. Elle adorait ça, c'était sûr, mais elle commençait malgré tout à trouver étrange que le jeune homme ne cherche pas à la voir. Elle avait naïvement pensé qu'il voudrait lui parler en personne, plutôt que par lettres interposées… Est-ce qu'elle était trop laide pour lui ? Plus elle y réfléchissait, et plus Mandy doutait des intentions de Blaise. Est-ce qu'il voulait qu'ils vivent une histoire d'amour cachée ?…

Elle décida qu'il était temps de mettre certaines choses au clair avec lui. Profitant du cours avec le professeur Binns, elle sortit un parchemin et écrivit tout ce qui lui passait par la tête.

oOo

— Blaise, du courrier, encore…, se plaignit Drago en tendant l'enveloppe au jeune homme.

Blaise s'en empara rapidement et fila dans un coin tranquille pour lire sans être interrompu.

 _« Blaise,_

 _Je me demandais… Nous ne l'avons jamais évoqué, mais je connais la réputation des Serpentard, surtout des sorciers de Sang pur… Est-ce que le fait que mes parents soient Moldus est un frein pour toi ? Est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas te montrer avec moi ?»_

Blaise reposa la lettre, comme si elle lui avait brûlé les doigts. Pour être honnête, il n'avait jamais fait le rapprochement. Maintenant qu'elle en parlait, il se trouvait stupide de ne pas avoir compris que ses parents étaient Moldus, et qu'elle-même n'avait pas grandit dans le monde sorcier. A travers tous les souvenirs qu'ils avaient évoqués, ça aurait dû le marquer ! Ça allait indubitablement compliquer les choses…

Une chape de plomb lui tomba sur l'estomac, et une colère sourde s'empara de lui. Aussi, il affûta sa plume avec des gestes brusque et gratta le papier tellement fort qu'il faillit le transpercer.

L'heure du déjeuner était passée, et pour la première fois, Mandy n'avait reçu aucune réponse. Elle espérait qu'il n'avait pas trop mal pris sa lettre. Elle avait regretté certaines choses après coup, mais c'était trop tard, le courrier était parti.

Ce n'est que le lendemain à dix heures du matin qu'un hibou la trouva. Blaise avait réfléchit toute la nuit, et s'était finalement décidé à envoyer une ixième version de sa lettre.

Elle l'ouvrit avec appréhension et la lut, tremblante :

 _« Mandy,_

 _Comment oses-tu ? Pour qui tu me prends ?! Si j'ai tenu à garder notre relation secrète pour le moment, c'est parce que je voulais être le seul à en profiter au maximum. Mais je ne pensais pas que toi, tu voulais a tout prix officialiser les choses… Quant au sang…, je mentirais si je ne disais que ce n'était pas important pour moi. Comme tu l'as dit, je suis un Sang Pur, un Serpentard, un méchant, en gros… »_

Qu'est-ce qu'il insinuait ? Qu'elle voulait à tout prix qu'il se déclare pour qu'elle puisse se vanter de sortir avec lui ? Ou pire, qu'elle ne courrait qu'après sa gloire ou sa fortune, et qu'une fois leur relation officialisée, elle en bénéficierait également ? La jeune fille sentit la colère monter en elle jusqu'aux racines de ses cheveux.

Séchant pour la première fois de sa vie un cours, elle s'enferma dans les toilettes des filles et rédigea une courte missive :

 _« Blaise, de toute évidence, nous n'avons rien en commun. Je suis tout ton opposé, et une fille de Moldue. Donc je pense que nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire. Finalement, tu n'es pas parfait, je te trouve lâche ! Je pensais que toi, tu aurais le courage d'aller au-delà des a priori… Il faut croire que je me suis trompée._

La jeune fille scella l'enveloppe, le cœur lourd et des larmes plein les yeux.

oOo

Blaise chiffonna rageusement la lettre avant d'y mettre le feu, plus en colère que jamais. Il abandonna là ses amis, qui le regardaient avec des yeux ronds, et partit à toute allure.

Mandy parcourait les couloirs d'un pas morne. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait quitté Blaise. Mais, ils n'étaient pas ensemble, après tout, n'arrêtait-elle pas de se répéter, comme si ça pouvait la rendre moins triste…

— Mandy !

La jeune fille sursauta violemment, ainsi que les autres élèves présents dans le couloir. Ils restaient là, curieux de savoir pourquoi le Serpentard semblait hors de lui et ce qu'ils voulaient à la Serdaigle qu'il avait hélée.

Mandy, qui avait reconnu la voix de Blaise, ne s'était pas retournée. Au contraire, elle filait maintenant d'un pas rapide, mais pas assez pour Blaise qu'il l'avait rattrapée en deux enjambées et l'avait retournée face à lui en la tirant par l'épaule.

— Alors c'est moi le lâche ?! Ce n'est pourtant pas moi qui ai fuit en rompant !

Des rires, exclamations de surprises et raclements de gorge gênés provinrent des élèves alentour, mais Blaise n'en avait cure. Pour lui, rien d'autre ne comptait que la personne qui lui faisait face, et qui avait l'ait horrifiée d'être le point de mire de tous.

— Arrête Blaise, et lâche-moi ! dit-elle en se dégageant brusquement. Tu sais très bien que ça ne mènera à rien, on est trop différents…

— Tu me reproches nos différences, mais tu es la seule à les évoquer à la moindre occasion. C'est toi qu'elles gênent, pas moi, rétorqua-t-il avec humeur.

— Ne fais pas l'innocent ! reprit-elle avec véhémence. Tu as bien dit dans ta dernière lettre que mon ascendance te gênait !

— J'ai voulu être honnête, comme je le suis depuis le début. Oui, ça va poser problème à mon entourage, et par conséquent, à moi, mais je n'ai jamais dit que c'était insurmontable. Je t'aime, et je ne laisserais rien se mettre entre nous, tu m'entends.

Ne laissant pas le temps à la jeune fille de répondre, Blaise agrippa fermement ses épaules et écrasa sa bouche sur le sienne. Il lui donna un baiser autrement plus passionné que le premier qu'ils avaient échangé, et fut satisfait de voir qu'elle y répondait au-delà de toutes ses attentes.

— Je t'aime, et c'est tout ce qui compte, répéta-t-il une fois qu'ils se furent séparés.

Mandy se noyait dans les yeux de Blaise, qui exprimaient tout son amour, et la crainte qu'il avait de la perdre, et pour la première fois de sa vie, plus rien de ce qui l'entourait ne lui importait. Seul le garçon qui était en face d'elle, ainsi sa bouche qui appelait aux baisers, ne comptait.

Elle caressa délicatement sa joue et l'embrassa à son tour. Inutile de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait, il le savait déjà.

 **FIN**


End file.
